magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruan Vaether
No one has ever dared explore the entirety of the Jungle of Raza. Unknown creatures lurk in the shadowy trees, and anyone who has ventured past the lands of the naga have never returned to tell the tale. In these mysterious lands, vaethers prowl, driven there long ago by poachers. With their brilliant colors and spotted coats, vaethers were almost driven to extinction, and survived only by fleeing into these dangerous territories, where no sane person adventures. Generations have now passed since their disappearance, and vaethers have once again been seen wandering the edges of the jungle. The magi were quick to give them protection and name them as companions. Now, even the most stealthy hunter would not dare to kill a vaether in fear of angering the magi. Throughout the lands, all are well aware that the magi would not take kindly to any violent actions toward these rare creatures. Left to do whatever they please, vaethers are happy to explore the lands surrounding the castle, stalking silently through the forest or flying back to the jungle. These companions are most intriguing – they can be quite bloodthirsty, but they also possess great intelligence. They are so clever that they can actually understand most languages. Old vaethers who have lived for hundreds of years even learn to speak, though their vocabulary remains quite limited. It is said that if a vaether offers a human a single feather, the human will be able to understand all languages for one full day. Egg A pair of brilliant blue wings have burst out from this spotted egg. Hatchling These hatchlings spend much of their time in the forest, silently flitting from branch to branch and hunting for their next meal. Although they prefer meat, vaethers will also devour seeds, nuts, and fruits. As they pass into adulthood, young vaethers learn to find their own food, but newborns must be fed. These companions are well known for their voracious appetites, and hatchlings require many small meals throughout a day. Even at a young age, they can mimic a human's voice, and begin chanting when they desire a meal, demanding food by repeating "hungry" over and over. This can get very irritating very fast, so little vaethers are kept well away from libraries and classrooms. When leaving a vaether alone, it's best to leave them with several toys and puzzles to keep them occupied. Adult Fully grown vaethers are very territorial, but luckily only towards their own kind. Magi and other creatures may wander at will through the woods, and most likely never even catch a glimpse of a vaether. They are solitary companions, and the only times when two are together is either to mate or fight. Males roam far and wide, and do not hesitate to attack any other vaether who wanders onto their chosen land. Though females have the same practices, their territories are much smaller, as they are the ones who care for the young. Although they are considered pretty hatchlings, it is the adult vaethers that are truly magnificent companions. They have beautiful plumage that draws people from thousands of miles away to the castle to see them. Vaethers boast a variety of brilliant colors, especially their wings, which resemble that of the many little birds found in the jungle. Ruan Vaethers have predominantly blue feathers, while caul vaethers are easy to identify due to their red plumage. Their hind legs and tail are those of a large spotted cat, and enable the vaether to jump great distances. Vaether companions prefer climbing just as much as they do flying, and their front claws are quite dexterous. With their nimble claws, they are able to open doors and grasp objects much like a human would. Breeding Additional Information * No. 312 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (June 2012) * Released June 1, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds Category:Vaethers